Beauty and the Beast
Once upon a time in faraway land, a king fell in love with a good fairy. They married and had a child. A dark fairy also loved the king and out of jealousy and anger, the dark one tried to kill the baby girl. To protect her, the king and fairy gave their daughter to a kind merchant to raise her with his own daughters. The child was named Beauty. Years later, the dark fairy fell in love with a prince. The prince did not return her feelings and in anger, the dark fairy cursed the prince to become a foul beast forever. The spell could only be broken by a maiden who saw past his looks and loved him for who he really is. Meanwhile, Beauty had grown into a good and kind woman but her two sisters were jealous, vain, spiteful and spoilt. The merchant was preparing to leave on one of his trips and asked the girls what they wanted him to bring back. The wicked sisters asked for dresses and jewellery but Beauty asked only for a rose. On his way home, the merchant became lost and stumbled upon the Beast's castle. Invisible servants provided the merchant with food and lodging. The next day, as the merchant prepared to leave, he saw a rose and picked it for Beauty. An angry Beast threatened to kill the merchant for abusing his hospitality and taking what was most precious to him. The Beast told the merchant to go back home and either come back and face his punishment or deliver Beauty to him. If no one came, the Beast would hunt them down and kill them both. The merchant's horse was given an enchanted bridle to guide Beauty to the castle. Beauty discovered her father's plight and in the middle of the night ventured to the Beast's castle. The Beast was very hospitable and kind. That night at dinner, the beast asked Beauty to marry him. She refused as she did not love him. Every night he asked and every night she refused. In her dreams, Beauty dined with a handsome prince. Over time, Beauty and the Beast formed a friendship and enjoyed each other's company. One night, the prince of Beauty's dreams asked how she could love a beast. Beauty defended her friend and forgot the prince. One day, Beauty, feeling homesick, asked about her father. The Beast's magic mirror showed Beauty's family but she only became more homesick. The Beast agreed to let her visit for a week and gave her a magic ring to return home. The merchant was overjoyed to have his daughter home again but the sisters were jealous of Beauty's fine clothes and jewels. Angered that their foster sister was living like a queen, the sisters planned to keep Beauty for longer than a week so the beast would become angry and punish or even kill Beauty. Pretending to be caring sisters, they guilt-tripped Beauty into staying longer. One night, Beauty dreamed that the Beast was dying. She quickly twisted the ring and rushed to the Beast's side. Beauty's heart was breaking and she realized that she loved the Beast. In that moment, the Beast's monstrous form melted away to reveal a handsome prince; the prince from her dreams. The Beauty and the Beast married and lived happily ever after. The dark fairy, unable to touch the happy couple turned her anger on the wicked sisters and transformed them into stone statues for all eternity. Category:Fairytales